Love and Hate go Hand in Hand
by Anime and fantasy gal 132
Summary: 16 years after the Harmon family died in the murder house. Tate continues to fight for Violet only to get shut down. Tate's son Jon falls in love with the new girl that has moved into the murder house. But Jon and the new girl have some interesting, yet dangerous powers. What will become of everyone. Read and find out! Rated M for future content.
1. Introductions

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading ****Love and Hate go Hand in Hand****. I had so much fun writing this first chapter. Next chapter will be up asap! So without further ado on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story this work is purely fan made. **

Love and Hate go Hand in Hand

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Go away Tate!"

"You don't mean that Vi. Please don't do this. I love you."

"Go Away!"

With that final outburst, Tate disappeared from Violet's sight. Violet sat down on the bed she used to sleep in when she was alive. She still sleeps as a ghost but she no longer needs to now that she is dead. Trapped in the Murder House with her dead family all because of the actions of one selfish, insane individual. It's been 16 years since that time when the Harmon family was still alive. Before Vivian Harmon was raped by none other than Violet's boyfriend Tate. Creating what is soposed to be the spawn of Satan, her father's child still in the whome. Before her father was killed by the ghost who wanted the powers of her living baby brother. Before Tate hid Violets dead body to make her think she was still alive in this house. And even now, 16 years later, she still loves him yet cannot forgive him for what he has done.

Vivian walks in to see her stressed out daughter on the old mattress. She has forgiven her lying, cheating husband for all that he has done to her. Why wouldn't she? She has to spend an eternity in this house. Might as well spend it with someone she loves. She wishes her daughter could do the same and forgive Tate. Maybe then Violet could be somewhat happy in this house. She sits on the bed with Violet and strokes her hair.

"You can't stay mad at him forever Violet. You need to move on."

"You can't expect me to forget what he has done to our family. What he has done to you!"

"I'm not saying to forget. I'm telling you to forgive him Violet. It's been 16 years, and he's done nothing but try to win back your love. He has true feelings for you."

"I don't care. I hate him!"

"No you don't, deep down you still love him. At least think about giving him another chance. It might work out."

With that statement, Vivian vanished from Violet's sight. She still loves Tate, even though she will never admit it. But is she ready to forgive Tate and give him another chance? She decides to sleep on it and deal with it later.

In the living room, Tate sits on the couch with his face in his hands. The amount of failed attempts to win Violet's love back is starting to take its toll on the blond ghost. He still loves Violet and is willing to wait for her… forever if he has too. But he's been trying for 16 years! Is all this work really worth it?

"I knew I would find you here." Says Vivian as she goes to sit on the opposite couch.

"Hey Vivian, what brings you here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"You really want to talk to someone like me?"

"I know you will not hurt me. You love Violet too much to do so."

"Vivian I really am sorry for what I have done."

"Don't worry about it. It's almost Halloween, we can visit Jon, I'm just happy that one of my kids is alive. But right now I am here to talk about Violet. Please don't give up on her. She loves you, she is just too stubborn to admit it."

"It's been 16 years, I doubt she will ever take me back now."

"Just keep trying and she will come around. Take her to see Jon. It'll be good for her to see her brother. Plus Jon is closer to you than he is too me. He's in tune with his inner demon."

"I can only do so much to help him. I only get to see him once a year."

"I know, I'm sure he will come around. He's just a teenage boy. I'm sure your mother wouldn't let him be a complete killer."

"I guess so. I'll be waiting at the front door thing in the morning before seeing Jon. I'll see Violet then. Good night Vivian."

Next door to the murder house. A young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, sits outside on the porch. He just killed a group of men who were attacking a young girl. His inner demon is now satisfied… for now. He knows if there is no blood his demon will take over and destroy everything that is close to him. At least he can choose who he wants to kill so he won't feel too guilty about it. Being the spawn of Satan has given him the power to see the good and bad in people. It has given him the form of the Vampire to satisfy his inner demon's hunger. He can also see the dead. That lets him see his parents and siblings, Violet and Jake. He visits them whenever we can. His grandmother forbids him from going into the murder house so visiting can be difficult at times. He knows why of course, there are demons in that house. Demons that want to use him. They can't do anything outside the property. But today is Halloween which means that everyone in the house can leave the property which is bad for him. But good at the same time because that also means that his family can leave the property.

Moments later Jon sees his father, Tate, and his older sister, Violet. It's a shock for him since whenever he sees his father try to talk to Violet she kicks his ass to the curb. His mother must have forced them to come visit together without killing each other. _No matter, It'll be good to see my sister. I haven't seen her in years, _he thought.

"Son, your fangs are still out." Tate stated, snapping Jon out of his thoughts.

"Uh yeah, sorry." Jon replied as he retracted his fangs back into his mouth.

"How many this time?"

"Four, they were going to gang rape this girl. I had to step in."

"Good! They deserve to die. You let the girl go right?" Violet joined in. Tate flinched at her first remark but Violet ignored him and continued to look at her baby brother. He has become the spitting image of his father with a little bit more height. She was also shocked at how mature he has grown up to be so far. She hasn't seen him since he was about 5 because Jon was becoming a cold blooded killer. Since then she would say hi whenever he was visiting their mother or brother but that was about it. He learned to control his inner demon. He is still in tune with it but he doesn't seem to let it control him which is a good thing to Violet._ As long as he is only picking off rapists, murderers, etc. until he can control his thirst then there isn't anything to worry about. _Violet thought.

"The girl ran off while I was taking care of some business." Jon simply stated, "Where's mom?"

"She will be out in a few minutes to take you out somewhere. She's excited to see you. So until then, we have time to catch up." Tate informed his son.

"Ok, well first things first. Violet, I have some news for you to bring to the house."

"Alright what's up?" Violet said. She was curious to hear what her brother had to say.

"One week from now a new family will move into the murder house. I haven't gotten a chance to see them but the vibes they left behind are strange. You might have your work cut out for you next week."

"Interesting, I'll let everyone know." Violet knew she was going to have to come up with a good plan. She's noticed the stranger the vibe her brother feels, the harder it is to scare the person. Good or bad it doesn't matter. It looks like her living, demon, brother can use his powers for good after all.

"Well that's different. We haven't had a family like that in a while." Tate added.

"Well that's none of your concern; you're not the one who has to scare them away from the household!" Violet snapped.

Jon could only chuckle at his family's arguing. He was aware of the feelings his father and his sister had for each other. As strange as it sounds but since they are only half siblings and Tate is not Violet's father, Jon doesn't seem to mind. He only hopes that they can works things out soon so things can be somewhat more peaceful.

"Hey there's mom, I got to go, see ya!" with that Jon ran off leaving Tate and Violet alone.

"So Vi, what do you want to do?"

"Don't call me Vi. I'm going to the story to pack up on some smokes."

"I'll go with you."

"Do what you want I don't care."

Violet's last comment stung Tate a little bit. He knew he was going to have to take baby steps to win her over. He's lucky she's letting him walk beside her right now. Now that Jon has run off with Vivian. He then comes up with an idea.

"I want to help you guys scare the family away."

"Excuse me?"

"Violet, it's the least I can do to try and make things up to you."

"I don't know if I can trust you Tate. We want to scare them not kill them you know that right?"

"I know, I promise not to hurt them, only to scare them."

"Alright be in the living room tomorrow afternoon. I'm informing everyone there of the new family."

"Thanks Vi! You won't regret this!"

"Don't call me Vi."

One week later, the moving truck arrived along with the new family. It is a family of three, a married a couple and their daughter. The father is tall at about 6 feet, he has bleach white hair and bright blue eyes with a muscular build to him. This man either works hard for a living or works out a lot. The mother is a short woman at about 5 feet, she has jet black hair and reddish black eyes, and she seems more in tune with her surroundings. The daughter is Violets main concern. She is medium height of 5' 6, has black hair and crystal blue eyes, and seems in tune, cautious even, of her surroundings. It is almost as if she is aware of the darkness that lies on this property.

"Damn, the mother and the daughter must have a sixth sense or they are incredibly sensitive to the world around them, especially the daughter." Violet stated to the group that will he helping her scare away this family tonight. Violet, Tate, her parents, and her brother Jake.

"What now?" Asked Jake

"I say we go after the girl." Tate suggests.

"I'd say the same too if the girl wasn't so sensitive. We don't know what she is capable of." Violet replied.

"I say we go after the man. He is just a normal guy, he isn't in tune with the world around him. Makes him the easy target." Vivian adds.

"Even so, the girl is just a child, she is still easier to spook then a grown man." Tate replies.

"Fine we will go after the girl. We will scare her once she enters my room. Ok? Now go!" Violet orders.

"Roger that." Violets father states before vanishing with the others.

A little while after everyone took their positions. Violet heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Ok everyone it's time." The footsteps stopped at the door and after a moment of silence the young girl spoke.

"I know you ghosts are in there and I just wanted to let you know that I can sense your presence. I can also tell that you guys want us gone for whatever reason. But let me tell you this now. I don't want to fight, I would much rather get to know you all and be friends. But I am not going anywhere. Also stay away from my family they can't see you, my mom might be able to sense you. I'll come back later to unpack my things." With that statement the girl left.

**So the new girl can see them! What a shock! So that's it for chapter 1. Review and let me know what you think. I also take one shot request you can inbox me anytime. I'll post chapter 2 asap :D **


	2. You Learn Something New Everyday

**Authors Note: Here's chapter 2! Please Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story. All Credit goes to its respective owners.**

Love and Hate go Hand in Hand

Chapter 2: You Learn Something New Every Day

Violet stood at the door of her room in shock. Not only is this girl sensitive to the supernatural. She can see the dead and has the gall to threaten them. Just what is she?

"Is she like Jon?" Tate appears.

"I don't think so, Jon is supposedly the Anti-Christ. That means there can be no one else like him."

"But is it possible?"

"I don't know Tate."

"Listen, I know you can't stand me, but we should start working together until we figure out what she is. She could be a danger to us. We don't know what she is capable of." Tate suggested not only because it's the right thing to do, but because he wants to protect Violet. Tate turns around to see Jake raising an eyebrow to his idea with Violet.

"I guess so, but I still don't trust you. You will stay with me so you don't hurt my family. Got it?"

"Alright, that is fair I guess." Tate smiled at her.

"Good be downstairs in five minutes. I will be in the living room." Violet stated before vanishing.

"What are you trying to do Tate?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"Violet will never forget what you did. Why do you still try?"

"I don't want her to forget. I want her to forgive me. I keep trying because I love her."

"But what if she doesn't love you anymore?"

"She can always tell me to go away."

"Jake leave Tate alone. He's trying. Now I have dinner ready in the basement for you." Vivien stepped in, "and see? I told you she would warm back up to you eventually. Just give it time Tate." She then vanished with Jake.

Jon was sitting on the porch looking at the family that are now his neighbors. Their vibes were strange, it was like everything good and everything bad mixed together. Just who were these people? It didn't take long to realize that the father was just an extremely innocent human, nothing too too special. The mother and daughter, however, were really sensitive to the supernatural world, especially the daughter. This interested him as to who they were. He decides to go check things out.

Jon walked through the front gates to greet the new family. He makes himself look as human as possible. He hid his fang, he held his demon back enough to keep his eyes his natural blue color over his demonic red, and he wore gloves to hide his long nails. As he walks in he realizes that the girl is most likely no older than he is, but she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Her crystal blue eyes stunned him, he became lost in them almost. But then he got suspicious her hair is a natural jet black color, yet she had the most innocent eyes he has ever seen in his life. He was curious, he had to get to know her partly because she was the one with the strangest vibe over her parents. Jon walks up to the girl's father and shakes his hand.

"Hello, I heard you guys are new here. I live in the house next door. My name is Jon."

"Hello Jon, I'm Mike, this is my wife Rita, and this is my daughter –"

"Alysa." Alysa interupted, "So Jon how long have you been living in this neighborhood?"

"I've lived here all life. Where are you from?" Jon responded, he was impressed by how bold this girl is. Most people shy away from him, sensing the darkness around him. Almost what the father is doing now. The mother, Rita, however, was standing next to him with no problem. Just who were these two? He had to know before he could try and get them out of this house.

"Boston, beautiful city but my parent's job brought us here. So here I am. So is there any other kids around here?

"Just me unfortunately, but I'm sure you will make plenty of friends at school."

"I'm homeschooled. You don't have any siblings?"

"No, I don't." Jon lied, though he had feeling she knew he was too. He isn't sure he can trust her just yet.

"Oh, well have you ever been in this house before?"

"Yes."

"Awesome do you want to explore with me?" Alysa's eyes lit up, for a split second Jon thought he saw another color other than crystal blue. Rita must have seen it too because she backed away and left with Mike, almost in fear. Something was strange about this girl. She's bold, yet childish, and strangely Jon likes it a lot. It adds to her beauty.

"I don't think that's a good idea Alysa."

"Why is that?"

"This house is haunted. Haven't you heard the stories?" Jon teases, he is almost certain that Violet has tried to make a move in scarring her by now. This girl must be fearless to not be scared of going into that house. She even invited him in!

"They don't scare me. It seems that you're the one who's afraid." Alysa teased back.

"Nope, just giving you a fair warning, don't want to leave you here too terrified to sleep." Jon smirked, this was going to be an interesting time for him with this family.

"Then let's go!"

Jon followed Alysa around the halls the house until she led him to the basement. He knew this couldn't be good, all the darker ghost tend to lurk down here. This is dangerous for him he can only imagine how dangerous it is for Alysa, she's a special human which makes her a target to these darker spirits. He sees Hayden and freezes for a split second.

"Go away! All of you!" Alysa demanded to Hayden and all the other ghost in the basement. They vanished instantly. Could she sense them or could she hear them. He had to know.

"You can sense them too?" Jon asked.

"Drop the act Jon, I know you can see them." Alysa snapped. She was dead serious.

"So you can see ghost then. Well that answers my question too." Jon answered avoiding her comment about him. She knew something, which means he will probably have to kill her. His demon tried to make its way out as he thought this. He held it back for now, he wants to see how much this girl knows. Jon likes her, he would prefer not to kill her.

"You're avoiding what I am saying, I know what you are Jon."

"Oh really now? Just what do you think I am?" Jon laughed, hoping this girl was out of her mind. He really did not want to kill her.

"Like me." Alysa said as her eyes transformed from blue to red and fangs poked out of her mouth. She was a demon, just like him. He couldn't kill her just yet.

"Damn, I did not see that one coming. I didn't know there were people like me out there." Jon chuckled. How could he not see this coming? It all made sense now.

"There are people like us in the northeastern part of the country. Ever hear of the Salem Witch Trials?" Alysa smirked.

" Well well, you learn something new every day. So what now?"

"Well you know this area better than I do and I need to feed. Wanna go hunting tonight?"

**Author's Note: So here ya go! I like writing Alysa she has a fun character. I could go many ways with her. Where do you think I should go with Jon and Alysa at this point? Better yet where do you think I should go Violet and Tate? I will work on some of my other stories to give you guys time to respond. Until next time!**


End file.
